In Which Creed wants a Cake
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Sabretooth is in Hoboken New Jersey and decides that he wanted a cake. Crossover with "Cake Boss" lol.


Sort of crossover with Cake Boss lol

**In Which Creed Wants a Cake**

Hoboken, New Jersey

Sabretooth was honestly surprised with himself that he decided to stop here for short break in his busy schedule as an assassin, professional criminal and all around serial killer. And even he was allowed to take a break, even a short one from his day to day dealings despite how pleasurable those dealings usually were. Well, pleasurable for him anyways.

He already visited any park in Hoboken, nothing special in his point of view. He liked the clock at the eleventh street, though not for any particular reason. He just did.

And now after his daily wondering and trying hard not to brutally murder another tourist who was taking pictures of everything including him with a young boy who never took his finger out of his nose it seemed like. Sabretooth was not fond of watching the boy do that, it was a disgusting habit that even Sabretooth detested. And he had some pretty nasty habit's himself.

Sabretooth stared at a sign, the scent alone was tantalizing but the name 'Cake Boss' caught his attention well enough for him to actually suffer through smelling the pastries inside to actually examine the building before finally entering the busy bakery. And that was when it struck him, he watched a show called 'Cake Boss' so it was no wonder that the name caught his attention.

Tucking his blond hair behind his pointed ear he ignored how his size caught attention of nearly everyone around him. Some were intimidated; some were clearly interested as he could pick up the scents of their interest spiking the air. Within the bakery he could smell every ingredient used, every product people used and cleaning chemicals. He was used to scenting so much, it no longer turned him off in eating whatever it was he wanted to eat.

So he ignored it and approached the glass showcase separating himself and the customers from the workers and the rather delicious and colorful pastries inside. Licking his lips he ignored how that action obviously caught some attention from rather interested individuals both male and female. He ignored both due to his interest being on what was within that glass showcase. It was nothing against them or their gender due to the fact that he views himself both open-minded and completely raw to the point where little things like gender never caught his attention anymore despite him gravitating towards one more so then the other.

His hearing could hear screeching of women upstairs where voices he recognized from the show either made snarky remarks back or yelled back. He decided then that he wanted a unique cake for himself. He didn't want one of these cakes that looked similar to each other. Delicious looking but boring.

"Can I help you?" A young little thing, obviously new to the job now that the bakery was getting more popular and needed more workers.

Sabretooth smiled, making eye contact and leaning in on her. It pleased him when she unconsciously leant back, intimidated and interested the same time. Pretty little thing she was, but lucky her he didn't want a lay and blood. He wanted a cake.

"Wha's it take to get one o' them unique cakes Buddy makes?" Sabretooth purred out as he tapped his claws on the glass in front of him. He heard the word 'mutant' being thrown around and a small spike of fear that accompanied it. It didn't mean anything to him, he ignored it. Not to mention despite being a mutant, he didn't consider himself one. He was better and he was crueler so he didn't need to dress it up with fancy words.

"Y-You have to make an appointment. We're pretty busy usually um, well you may not get in for a good few days." She offered, her stutter made her embarrassed obviously and Sabretooth ended up giving a little smirk for it.

"What if I ain't gonna be here long 'n can't wait a few days to pass. Hm? What's a poor tourist like me to do?" Sabretooth purred out, he knew his tone was making her uncomfortable and he could smell that a couple others who were minding their own business were getting wet. Sabretooth smiled, he loved that he had that affect on people. Not to the extent the runt did, they practically jumped the runt at times.

"Well… You can always… um…" The girl started to say when an annoying voice of a blond cut in telling him,

"Just wait right there, I'll go talk to Buddy." A sibling if he remembered correctly, Sabretooth just smiled at her while she walked off with an air of superiority that Sabretooth would love nothing more then knocking out of her. But he held off in the promise of that cake he might get after all.

It took a good fifteen minutes; he could hear complaining about being interrupted while working and a sigh of resignation. Sabretooth knew that any irritation would be gone by the time they came down those stairs, a good business man can't let your possible clients see your lack of want when it comes to dealing with them. Sabretooth knew that first hand.

In the end he was led to a table area where he recognized as where Buddy meets with the clients who wants his service in making cakes. And just like Sabretooth knew he would, Buddy had no outward sign of being irritated at being interrupted or anything of that sort.

"Hi, what brings you to Hoboken, New Jersey?" Buddy started. Sabretooth let out a shrug at that, like a good business man he knew Buddy was being polite and pleasant. Inviting. Sabretooth will let him have that; after all like a fellow business he understood the necessities of such an action.

"Just some R&R, an' I got money to spare so I figure why not get a unique cake to celebrate my first little vacation in who knows how long." Sabretooth answered honestly, after all he may be a con artist at his best of times he never really lied unless he had to.

Like a good business man or maybe it was genuine, Sabretooth watched the pleased expression cross Buddy's features.

"Glad you considered Hoboken as your vacation spot, it's a really great place to visit. So. What would you like for your cake?" Buddy said. Sabretooth just gave a chuckle at that, he could think of so many other places he'd rather vacation at but he won't say that. No need to be a complete asshole to someone who's going to be making him a cake. He really did want that cake.

"Well, it'll only be for me but I eat a lot so it could be of any size you think's best. And sweet. I'd want it to be sweet, maybe chocolate."

"Any design you want specifically?" Buddy asked and Sabretooth sat back in contemplation. It was a good question, and he liked being in control of what he wanted and what he got.

Sabretooth thought about that for a moment before answering,

"Actually there is. I want Wolverine, wolves and tigers. And Wolverine as in the X-Men you no doubt saw on a magazine or t.v." Nodding his head, he figured that was a good idea. On a second thought he added,

"Make it darker then your usual bright 'n cheery cakes."

It obviously struck good ol' Buddy on who was sitting across from him.

"You. You're…" Buddy started, unable to finish his statement obviously. Sabretooth could tell the guy was well informed of the news and all that fun stuff. What fun.

"Sabretooth why yes, yes I am. Now is that all you want to know 'bout the cake." Sabretooth confirmed with a shrug, his mind was more on that cake then trying to squeeze any fear out of the man in front of him. Hopefully he would still get that cake though, if not then he'll flip out and most likely take a few costumers and workers down staining the bakery and forever scaring everyone else who would witness it. It would be grand.

"Um, in two days at the most. Do you want to pick it up or do you have somewhere you're staying?" Buddy said after five minutes and shock wearing off. Sabretooth was amused at that, usually it took most people longer but then again Sabretooth was dressed in everyday cloths and acting civil. He wrote down his address and gave Buddy the slip of paper that said which hotel he was staying at, in one of the most expensive rooms they had.

He had money to spare.

"Great, glad to do business…" Buddy said, it was obvious he wanted to get away at this point. Sabretooth forced him to shake hands and stood up, towering over Buddy for a moment before chuckling and walking off without another word. He heard a sigh of relief and a hasty retreat back upstairs. Word spread and Sabretooth's grin widened. He instantly head back to his hotel, there was nothing better to do anyways.

He'll order in.

~Two Days Later~

A knock on a hotel door, nervous chatter behind that door and Sabretooth couldn't help but smile at it. Sabretooth was only in his pants, though he was still wet from the shower. After all he really did like to stay clean.

Answering the door he was greeted by two delivery people with a rather large box that held his cake.

"'at mine." It wasn't a question; it was a statement that Sabretooth knew they wouldn't fit against. A quick nod, and Sabretooth took the cake from them and they hurried off. It was a good thing they didn't have to take payments due to him tending to that at the bakery.

Closing the door he set the cake down on the table and opened it. He was delighted at getting what he wanted and it was beautifully detailed. Taking it out of the box he admired it. It was a beautiful cake. The detail was incredible from the eyes of the animals to the very good and accurate proportions of the runt. Chuckling he took the cake with him and sat on the bed with it on his lap.

On the side table few items were seen that belonged to him. A fork, his phone and wallet. He phoned the runt, no answer so he left a message,

"Guess what runt! I'm eating your head." And with that he took a bite out of the little cake figure of the runt and hung up. Yes they were enemies but they were unique enemies who at times found themselves in situations that most lovers would when no one was looking.

Allies wouldn't like the thought of one of their own bedding or being bed by the enemy on a regular basis.


End file.
